bl_sandboxfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Star Wars Wiki:Continuité
Star Wars Wiki cherche à proposer le plus d'informations sur l'univers officiel de Star Wars. Pour cela, Star Wars Wiki adhère à la politique sur la canonicité mise en place par Lucasfilm Ltd. et ses filiales. Le 25 avril 2014, Lucasfilm a annoncé que toutes les oeuvres de l'Univers Étendu étaient maintenant rassemblées au sein d'une même continuité dite "Légendes" afin de laisser la place à un "nouveau canon". Ce nouveau canon commença avec la production de la série d'animation Star Wars: Rebels et le roman Une Nouvelle Aube. Sous la direction du Story Group de Lucasfilm, tous les éléments du canon Star Wars prennent place au sein d'un récit unifié et collaboratif. Le nouveau canon Le nouveau canon, qui a été mis en place à partir du 25 avril 2014 et qui est supervisé par le Story Group de Lucasfilm, existe d'une continuité unique. Cela signifie que tous les œuvres produites depuis cette période ont le même niveau de canonicité. Ce nouveau système diffère de manière significative du précédent système de canonicité où les projets personnels de George Lucas – soit la prélogie, la trilogie originale, et la série d'animation Star Wars: The Clone Wars – prévalait de manière unilatérale sur l'Univers Étendu. Qu'est ce qui est officiellement considéré comme canon ? Lucasfilm Ltd. a identifié les six films de la Saga Star Wars et la série d'animation Star Wars: The Clone Wars comme des pierres angulaires sur lesquelles tous les personnages et événements devraient s'aligner. La liste suivante identifie ce qui est considéré maintenant comme le canon officiel. Cette section pourra être amené à évolué si Lucasfilm change les règles de canonicité. * Les films de la trilogie originale – Star Wars épisode IV : Un Nouvel Espoir, Star Wars épisode V : L'Empire contre-attaque et Star Wars épisode VI : Le Retour du Jedi * Les films de la prélogie – Star Wars épisode I : La Menace Fantôme, Star Wars épisode II : L'Attaque des Clones et Star Wars épisode III : La Revanche des Sith * La série et le film Star Wars: The Clone Wars * La série Star Wars: Rebels * Les nouvelles présentes dans Star Wars Insider, à partir de "l'Escadron Blade" publié dans le Star Wars Insider 149 aux États-Unis. * Les informations présentes dans la Databank de StarWars.com * Les informations présentes dans l'ancienne Encyclopedia de StarWars.com * Toutes les œuvres officielles sorties suite à la publication de Une Nouvelle Aube soit à partir du 2 septembre 2014. Est-ce qu'il y a encore des éléments de l'Univers Étendu qui sont canon ? Bien que l'Univers Étendu a été placé dans la continuité "Légendes", Lucasfilm considère ce dernier comme une ressource d'information dont les auteurs peuvent librement s'inspirer pour leur histoires canon. Ainsi si un sujet de l'Univers Étendu apparaît ou est mentionné dans le nouveau canon, il devient officiellement canon. Toutefois, cela ne signifie pas forcément qu'il sera repris entièrement et tel qu'il existait dans l'Univers Étendu. Les contributeurs de Star Wars Wiki devront faire attention à ne traiter que les éléments officiellement canon. Et en ce qui concerne... ? Le statut de certaines sources d'informations publiées pour l'Univers Étendu reste incertain. Toutefois les déclarations de Jennifer Heddle, éditrice chez LucasBooks, et de Del Rey ont permit d'éclaircir le statut des œuvres suivantes. Cette section pourra être amené à évolué si Lucasfilm fait de nouvelles annonces. * Les jeux de rôles Ère de la Rébellion, Star Wars : Au Confins de l'Empire ont statut officiellement incertain. Dans la mesure où ils sont basés sur des informations issues de la continuité "Légendes", Star Wars Wiki les considère comme "Légendes". * Del Rey a annoncé que les novélisations (adulte et jeunesse) des films et de The Clone Wars sont canons tant qu'ils ne contredisent pas ce qui apparaît à l'écran. Star Wars Wiki considère toutes ces novélisations comme "Légendes". * La bande-dessinée Dark Maul - Fils de Dathomir est canon selon les propos de Jennifer Hedle * Hedle suppose que les films L'Aventure des Ewoks : La caravane du courage et L'Aventure des Ewoks : La bataille pour Endor ainsi que les séries animées Star Wars: Clone Wars et Droïdes : Les Aventures de R2-D2 et C-3PO ne sont pas canon. * Hedle considère également que toute l'ère de l'Ancienne République est non canon. Elle considère également que le MMORPG Star Wars: The Old Republic n'est pas canon. L'Univers Étendu L'Univers Étendu a existé d'octobre 1977 jusqu'au 24 avril 2014 où Lucasfilm a déclaré son contenu comme non-canon et placé sous la bannière "Légendes" afin de préparer la production de la postlogie. Bien que George Lucas eut permit à l'Univers Étendu d'exister en parallèle de ses créations personnelles, il ne l'a jamais considéré comme faisant partie de son canon officiel. Comme expliqué par Pablo Hidalgo en 2012 dans le livre de références The Essential Reader's Companion : "Bien que ces histoires de l'Univers Étendu puissent obtenir son approbation, elles n'entrent pas dans son canon à moins qu'elles ne dépeignent cinématiquement dans un de ses projets. Cela dit, à moins que quelque chose dans un projet canon entre directement en contradiction une source publiée, on peut dire que cette dernier est valable.Citation exacte : "Though these Universe stories may get his stamp of approval, they don't enter his canon unless they are depicted cinematically in one of his projects. That said, unless something occurs in a canon project to directly contradict a published source, it can reliably be said to have occurred." Selon l'éditrice Jennifer Heddle, l'Univers Étendu existe maintenant comme une ressource non-canon pour les auteurs de Star Wars qui peuvent ainsi reprendre n'importe quel sujet de l'Univers Étendu dans un nouveau projet canon. (Le sujet doit toutefois obtenir l'approbation du Story Group) Si un sujet de l'Univers Étendu apparaît ou est mentionné dans le nouveau canon, il devient officiellement canon. Toutefois, cela ne signifie pas forcément qu'il sera repris entièrement et tel qu'il existait dans l'Univers Étendu. Les contributeurs de Star Wars Wiki devront faire attention à ne traiter que les éléments officiellement canon. Holocron continuity database En 2000, Lucasfilm commença à catégoriser le contenu de l'Univers Étendu selon différent niveau canonicité au travers de la Holocron continuity database supervisée par Leland Chee. Chee créa le système de classification suivant : *'G-canon', ou George Lucas canon : les dernières versions de six films Star Wars ainsi que les notes de publications de Lucas ou de son département de production. Les éléments provenant de Lucas dans les novélisations, les livres de références et d'autres adaptations. Les déclarations directes de Lucas. Les scènes supprimées des films quand elles n'entraient pas en conflit avec le film. *'T-canon', ou Television canon : La série animée Star Wars: The Clone Wars, son film et la série animée Star Wars: Rebels. *'C-canon', ou Continuity canon : La majorité des histoires de l'Univers Étendu incluant romans, bandes-dessinées, jeux vidéo et d'autres supports écrit par d'autres auteurs. Les sujets présents dans le C-Canon pouvait rejoindre le G-Canon s'ils étaient utilisés dans un projet de Lucas. *'S-canon', ou Secondary canon : Les sujets qui pouvaient être utilisé ou ignorés par les auteurs, incluant les vieux travaux qui précédèrent la mise en place d'un univers avec une continuité unique. *'N-canon', ou Non canon : Les histoires "Et si", incluant tout ce qui a été publié sous le label Infinities. Tout contenu en contradiction avec un niveau de canonicité supérieur. Le contenu coupé ou les projets annulés. C'est le seul niveau que Lucasfilm considérait comme n'ayant aucune valeur de canonicité. *'D-canon', ou Detours canon : La série animée Star Wars: Detours qui n'a jamais été diffusé avant l'annonce du 25 avril 2014 par Lucasfilm. Ce niveau de canonicité n'a jamais été pleinement défini. Comment Star Wars Wiki traite-il l'univers Étendu ? Star Wars Wiki reprend ici la même politique appliquée par Wookieepedia. Dans la mesure où l'Univers Étendu est grandement lié aux six films et à la série Star Wars: The Clone Wars, les contributeurs de Star Wars Wiki peuvent pleinement les incorporés dans les articles Légendes même si ces derniers sont considérés comme Canon. Pour les usages de Star Wars Wiki, G-Canon et T-Canon sont des synonymes et prévalent sur le C-Canon et le S-Canon. Sources acceptées Lors que les contributeurs de Star Wars Wiki écrivent un article Légendes, ils doivent s'appuyer sur une oeuvre de l'Univers Étendu. *Les six films de Star Wars de la trilogie originale et de la prélogie, le film Star Wars: The Clone Wars et les spinoff créés avant la déclaration de Lucasfilm du 25 avril 2014. *Les séries télévisées Star Wars: Droids, Star Wars: Ewoks, Star Wars: Clone Wars, Star Wars: The Clone Wars et les travaux liés. *Tout le contenu en ligne StarWars.com publié avant la déclaration de Lucasfilm du 25 avril 2014 incluant la Databank, l'encyclopedia, l'Hyperspace et le Star Wars Blog. *Tous les autres contenus en ligne Star Wars officiels comme HoloNet News et swtor.com *Tous les romans, romans jeunesse, livre de références, sourcebooks et autres livres publiés avant la déclaration de Lucasfilm du 25 avril 2014. *Tous les comics Marvel et Dark Hors publiés avant la déclaration de Lucasfilm du 25 avril 2014 à l'exception des séries Star Wars: Rebel Heist et de Star Wars: Legacy Volume 2 dont la publication s'est poursuivit passée cette date. *Tous les jeux vidéo, leurs manuels, guides de stratégie et sites internet associés publiés avant la déclaration de Lucasfilm du 25 avril 2014. *Tout le contenu lié aux jeux de rôle West End Games, Wizards of the Coast et Fantasy Flight Games publié avant la déclaration de Lucasfilm du 25 avril 2014. *Tous les magazines Star Wars tels que Star Wars Insider, Star Wars Gamer, Star Wars Official Poster Monthly et The Official Star Wars File publiés avant la déclaration de Lucasfilm du 25 avril 2014. *Tout le contenu en lien avec les jeux de cartes publiés avant la déclaration de Lucasfilm du 25 avril 2014. *Tous les jeux et figurines de Kenner et Hasbro sortis avant la déclaration de Lucasfilm du 25 avril 2014. *Tous les matériaux promotionnels et publications officielles émises avant la déclaration de Lucasfilm du 25 avril 2014. Quelles sont les sources refusées ? *Les fan-fiction et le fanon sous toutes ses formes *Les conjectures et autres suppositions basées sur les standards de notre monde *Les site de fans et les messages de forum *Les éléments de jeux vidéo n'apparaissant que dans une histoire non-canon comme les actes de Kyle Katarn lorsqu'il choisit la fin du Côté Obscur. Notes et références